Chasing Dreams
by Tearrer
Summary: A look at Hermione in a differently light. See the more personal side of her that, rather than accepting the world as it is, can take it as a hope for something better. And did I mention an irrelevant talent show? OOC/AU
1. Caught In The Rain

**A/N:** Honestly, all I can say is: 'gah'. I have (_finally_) revised this story and I'm hoping that it will not be as dreadful as it was the first time around, lol. After doing so, I've removed a lot of the parts and added what I hope to be more mature characters. I didn't have the heart to completely erase it, so here's what came from the original. I hope that, for those who choose to read it, like it. I know it's out there, and I know it's strange, but... maybe if you look at it in a sense of seeing "Hermione in a different light" rather than "Hermione a bit out of character."

**Date:** August 1, 2007

**Summary: **A look at Hermione in a differently light. See the more personal side of her that, rather than accepting the world as it is, can take it as a hope for something better. Oh, and did I mention and almost-irrelevant talent show? Warning: Hermione mild OOC and rather plot-less.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I'm just an overly-obsessed fan who has nothing better to do with her life than sit here and write stories about a story that has already been written. But, I will take credit for those lyrics right down there. Those I did create.

* * *

Dreams are amazing. I mean, just being able to picture in your mind your heart's greatest desire has the ability to make people happy. As it may be, the majority of people are not satisfied with dreaming. No, they want to live it. Live their lives to the fullest, be themselves the whole way through, and pursue their dreams at some point throughout the course of their life. The lucky succeed in doing so, the remaining, regrettably, fail. Effort, passion, determination, and the excessive amount of want all come into the equation at some point. In my life, I realized what I wanted when almost all of my hope was lost. Luckily, I succeeded before losing the battle.

The sweet smell of flowers filled my lungs as I strolled around the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Gathering flowers for the dormitory, as I had been doing recently, I was careful to choose, so each would be diverse and perfect in its own way. I was wearing a muggle summer outfit, a skirt that traveled just past my knees that was thin and white, along with a sky blue tee-shirt. As I moved my skirt twirled around me. The wind was lightly blowing and my hair was flowing softly behind me as I wove my way around the trees. As I choose the last addition to the bouquet of flowers I couldn't help but sing quietly, allowing the breeze to fill my lungs with the desire to let flow bottled emotions.

_Ever so light_

_Is your touch_

_The world around me stops_

_As your embrace captivates my soul_

_My mind is racing_

_While I stare into your eyes_

_I know you're the one _

_When you tell me it's alright_

I continued to hum the new song as I sought my way back to the castle. The corridors were, for the most part, deserted as I headed for the Head's dormitory, so I continued to hum quietly, audible to no one but myself. Once I entered the common room I noticed Malfoy was no where in sight, so I began to sing softly once again with a different set of lyrics.

_---_

Draco watched as Granger practically skipped into the common room, bursting with glee. Her peppiness was irksome, as Draco often told her. He watched as she took a small glance toward the couch, and after seeing no one, began to sing quietly. Draco listened; surprised by the voice he never would have expected to hear. Soon, he was captivated by the girl, and after finally realizing what he was doing, closed the door of his common room entirely.

---

I entered my room, stopping my singing, and flicked my wand towards a shelf near the large bed. As I lowered my wand, the new music played. I set the flowers in the vase I had set on my bedside table once I had vanished the dried-out ones that had been so beautiful just days before. Frowning, I couldn't help but be slightly discouraged by the fact. How could one thing be so entrancing one day, and the next be wilting and, for lack of better words, _dead_? Trying not to linger over the matter, I lay on my bed as the soothing voice coming from the, now charmed, muggle radio (what wonders a wand and a book could do, eh?) dispersed throughout the room. I closed my eyes and took in every word, somehow feeling connected to them in an indescribable way.

Music, for me, is my escape from the world. Few people know that, when I am not studying, reading, or chatting with friends, you can find me locked in my room listening to my music, falling oblivious to everything else. The sound quenches the craving for serenity that I, since recently, _need_ to get through my days. It is my drug – my shameless obsession. While the beat courses through me, I feel free from everything. Free from duties, free from stress… free from labels I so reluctantly live up to.

Slowly, with the music echoing around my room, and the last rays of the sun fall beneath the horizon, my eyes close and I fall into the dark depths of peaceful slumber.

---

Awoken by the morning sun shining through my window, I languidly got up from the night's rest. Mornings like these were perfect. The sunrise was creating a beautiful spectrum of colors when shone across the castle grounds. It was a perfect Sunday morning. Following my daily routine, I walked onto the balcony from the door in my dormitory and sat down, leaning against the railing for support.

The lake was reflecting the beautiful sky, a light current gently flowing across the top. The trees of the forest were smoothly swaying in the morning breeze, and birds were soaring above. Captured by the view, I failed to notice a certain Slytherin watching me with curious eyes from his own balcony. I closed my eyes, inhaling the morning scent. I could already tell –today was going to be a good day.

I continued to gaze upon the grounds for a while longer, making sure to catch the entire sunrise, before deciding to recede into my room and get ready for the day. Once ready, I made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Passing Malfoy in the shared common room as I did every other day, I continued downstairs. It was an unspoken agreement: I don't speak to him, he doesn't utter to word to me.

While making my way down the corridor, I noticed a sheet of parchment on the stone wall, one that had not been there the day before. Skimming it over, my eyebrows only raised with each word. It seemed as though Hogwarts was going to host its very first talent show for students to either participate in or attend. Thinking it over, I deemed it strange that I had yet to hear about the show, considering I am Head Girl. Looking over the sheet, I saw a rather small list of names of those brave enough to have signed up.

Before walking off I paused, looking at the sheet. After pondering it for a moment I shrugged off the idea which had somehow popped into my head, dismissing the idea to sign up. People wouldn't want to hear _me_ sing; being mocked doesn't sound too appealing, now, does it? Without another thought, I walked away, bringing my train of thought to focus towards the upcoming Arithmancy test this week.

Unfortunately, I walked into the Great Hall just as Professor Dumbledore was making an announcement, causing many heads to turn towards me. Giving an apologetic look and turning a slight crimson shade, I continued to the Gryffindor table, feeling many pairs of eyes follow my movements. I took a seat next to Ron, across from Harry, and they both grinned at my discomfort. I rolled my eyes playfully and turned towards Dumbledore, listening to his speech.

"As I was saying, all students are eligible to participate and are able to sign up at any time this week. Performances are to be held next Tuesday from 6:00 to 8:00 p.m. The staff and I highly encourage all of you to consider signing up and participating in this first-time event." Smiling, with that ever-present twinkle in his eye, the Headmaster sat down with a pleasant expression. Not a second to spare and a noticeable buzz had erupted throughout the Hall.

"So, is anyone considering signing up to perform?" Lavender asked curiously. Various talking erupted at her words.

"I was thinking of doing a gymnastic act… I'm quite flexible."

"I may sign up to do a skit of some sort. Acting always interested me."

"Maybe I'll play a bit of guitar! My dad always told me I was fair."

People babbled on about their plans for the show, most of which we would probably never see. I doubted most of them would even follow through with their idea. I stayed silent and acted to be nibbling on a piece of toast, no need to be question, right? Too bad the efforts were in vain.

"So, 'Mione, got an idea of what you'll do?" Ron said curiously. Giving him an incredulous look, I sighed,

"I won't be doing anything. First of all, I honestly haven't got enough nerve to stand in front of everyone! And secondly, I'm lacking the talent part of the show." I smiled.

"Well… you could always just read us a book." Harry said with a grin. Throwing a bit of toast at him (_"Hey!"_), I said back with a chuckle,

"Oh, quiet you! I'm sure our fellow students are fine readers without me. Nevertheless, thanks for the _wonderful_ suggestion."

After the long breakfast and bidding Harry and Ron a short goodbye I headed back to the edge of the forest. For some reason, I just couldn't _not_ go. Walking in slowly, I looked around at the familiar surroundings. Making my way down the path I had taken plenty of times before I hummed to myself, happily taking in all the scenery of the forest. Really, if you just overlook the small fact that there are a few harmful creatures in there, it's a rather nice place to be.

Arriving to my destination, I sat down on the large stone which overlooked a small pond littered with water-lilies. It really was a site. I had originally found it by accident, having almost gotten lost in the forest and stumbling upon it. During the day, about this time, it had a reflection of the bright sun directly above the clear water, making it reflect in almost eerie-perfection. Along with the reflection came the spectrum of colors which bounced off the water and into clear view.

Sitting here really was a Kodek® moment.

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I should charm a camera, as I had with the radio in my room. I was sure my mum and dad would be pleased to see such a site –honestly, I was my parents child. I had had tried to convince Harry and Ron to come out here with me before, but they had both just given me strange looks and turned down the offer. But, I'm sure if they saw it, they would see it too. They would see it for the escape it was. There was no evil here. There was no fear. Just tranquil emptiness.

Laughing to myself I quickly took back those thoughts. I loved them to death, but however good Harry and Ron's intentions were, they were not the type to see certain qualities in things that I could.

I stayed for a bit longer, falling victim to the enthralling scenic view I led myself to, when I noticed the sky clouding over. The last thing I needed at the moment was to be doused in rain. Deciding it would be best to go back inside, I made my way to the forest's entrance, back up to the castle, and towards the Gryffindor common room where I was sure Ron, Harry, and possibly Ginny would be.

"Where've you been all day Hermione?" Ron asked when he saw me approaching his and Harry's current game of Wizard's Chess.

"Just walking around, you know, outside. It's nice out today, don't you think." I turned my eyes towards the window and looked out at the sky. I guess my expression must have when a bit airy because next thing I heard was Harry's voice, light with amusement,

"Now don't go Trelawney on us, Hermione." I darted my eyes towards him almost instantly, glaring.

"Not funny." Ron laughed easily and Harry grinned.

"There's our Hermione. Looks like you're safe for today." Harry jested, while I mumbled grudgingly at his very wild (and not to mention horrific) accusation.

---

As the week lagged on, I focused most, if not all, of my attention on studying. Still, throughout the tiring days, I fought the slight urge to visit the place, _my place_. I had considered possibly taking out a bit of my work with me, but I was sure that my attention would be thwarted away from my studies if I even went near the forest.

When the final class of the week concluded, I was completely ecstatic. The sky was mildly cloudy, but the sun was still visible through the breaches. Smiling, I walked my bag up to the common room and set it on the floor before settling on the sofa while waiting for Harry and Ron to come by.

"Granger, get your feet off the clean couch. Or at least take those," he pointed to her shoes, "off." I sent him a nasty glare, but complied none the less. It was his room as well… and, I couldn't honestly blame him for not liking the idea. Sitting straight in the chair I moved my eyes to the fire, looking at the flames liking the wood it was eating away at. Then Malfoy sat down beside me, where my feet had been.

"Hey! You made me move my feet so _you_ could sit down?" I gave him a look, narrowing my eyes.

"No. I gave you the option of removing your shoes first. You didn't, so I took a seat." He said smugly, and pulled a book off the small table in front of them.

"Why don't you sit on one of the chairs? You just had to choose the seat beside me? Better be care, Malfoy, or I might start believing you actually don't mind me."

"This one is more comfortable. Now shut up."

"No! Move off the sofa." I glared at him. What was his problem today?

He made no reply.

"Fine!" Not tolerating his silence, I huffed and kicked off my shoes, though I had socks on still, and brought my feet back up to the sofa and set them down. Right on Malfoy lap.

Looking back, I honestly couldn't tell you what I was thinking at the time.

"Argh! What are you doing, you mudblood! Get your feet off of me!" he proceeded to push off my legs, but I wouldn't budge.

"Get off the sofa." I said strongly.

"Fine, just get your bloody feet _off_ of me!"

Sighing, I lifted my legs from his lap and he, quite literally, jumped off the couch and began wiping off the front of his robes frantically. "Don you ever try to pull anything like that again, Granger!"

"I won't if you don't provoke me." I said simply, smirking at him. _I win_.

"Watch yourself, Granger." He said threateningly, and began to walk off.

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" I stood suddenly, not allowing him to have the last word.

"Take it as what it is." He sneered and stomped off to his room, slamming the door behind him. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle as soon as it had shut fully. Really, he was quite temperamental.

A knock at the door, no doubt Harry and Ron, distracted me from the situation and I walked over to the entrance, pulling it open.

"Hey guys." I said brightly, stepping aside to allow them entrance.

"What's got you so cheerful?"

"Ah… nothing. Just a _fun_ encounter with Mal-ferret." I smirked and they returned the gesture, "Now, where to this fine day?" I said with mock formality.

"Well, Harry and I were headed off to the Quidditch Pitch, and we thought you might like to join us."

"Sure. Let me just get…" I walk to the sofa where my discarded shoes lay. Harry and Ron looked at me strangely, wondering why I had even taken my shoes off in the first place. "Okay, ready." I smiled and walked past them, leading them to the pitch.

---

Stating that I was bad at Quidditch would be an understatement. I was downright dreadful. My aim was horribly, the nearest I got to getting the Quaffle into the goal was when I had thrown out of anger at the stupid hole. Unfortunately, I happen to throw it in the wrong direction, and it got Ron in the side while he was talking to Harry, not paying attention to me, and he nearly fell off his broom. Actually, he _did_ fall off his broom but caught the neck of it as it fell beside him. Thankfully, he said he was fine and that he wouldn't need to go to the Hospital Wing. After that, I decided I would be much better as a supporter for today.

I watched for another half-hour, making play suggestions to the two. Though I was dreadful at actually playing, I could analyze the actual _play_ of the game and how the Quaffle would turn if thrown at a certain angle. At least I wasn't useless in all aspects. But, when angry-looking clouds were hanging over the pitch Harry and Ron descended from the sky.

"Come on, we'd better hurry. I think we've waited as long as we can before the torrential downpour begins." Harry said quickly, beginning to make his way towards the castle, Ron in tow. Pausing, I ran to catch up with them,

"Wait! Let's stay out here." I suggested.

"Are you mad, Hermione?" Ron asked, though I don't know why. He was already staring at me like I was.

"Oh, come on. Just this once?" I tugged on their arms, trying to get them stay, "We can just cast drying spells on us once we're back inside. It'll be fun."

"Eh… Hermione I don't know…" Harry gave Ron a look that clearly said, 'did we miss the moment when Hermione fell off her broom and hit her head?"

"Please? For me." I pleaded.

"Alright, fine." Ron sighed, giving in first. Harry looked at Ron in disbelief, but sighed as well.

"I guess I'm stuck, aren't I." he turned around fully and gave me a serious look, "but you owe is big-time."

I beamed at the two before pulling them back to the center of the pitch, and we stood their, talking and joking, waiting for the rain to begin.

"I can't believe-,"

"Ah! I felt one." I said smiling. I'd always wanted to do this. I couldn't even begin to start on the explanation of why, but I always had thought about it. Instead, I would sit on the balcony outside my room with the stone awning above me, sheltering me from the rain.

Ron shook his head, and Harry grinned.

The next thing I knew it was pouring, we were suddenly drenched with the rain, head-to-toe. I laughed at the situation before walking away from the other two and lifting my head towards the sky, mouth open.

"How's that taste?" Harry said, laughing. I smiled back before looking at the ground at the puddle forming around my feet. I looked up at Harry, grinning madly.

"Don't you da-," Too late. I kicked up my foot, coating him in muddy water. I laughed aloud at his expression, he was shocked. Ron was laughing from behind him. Well, that was no good. Smirking, I took a few steps toward him and kicked up the mud at him, too.

"Ooh, you're dead." He said, gapping at me, no longer laughing.

Then I was on the ground, my back covered in mud. I heard myself scream before grabbing the closest thing to me, which happened to be Harry's leg, and yanked it from him. He fell beside me with a '_thump_' and I giggled madly.

But then I was interrupted when I suddenly felt something warm on my face, now dripping down my neck and into my robes.

"That's it!" I shouted, and scooped up a hand full of the grime beside me and launched it at Ron, who also fell to the ground in surprise.

And so it began our mud-wrestling match.

---

Draco stood on the balcony, staring at the Quidditch pitch through the rain. There was someone down there. Actually, there were _three_ someones down there. It only took a moment for him to recognized who it was.

He watched them, confused. Why were they doing that? Weren't the worried about their robes? Or their hair? Or… anything? It was strange seeing such a display. Yes, he always saw them around school, smiling, laughing, and chatting about Merlin-knows-what. But he had never actually seen them… like this. It was bizarre. He had never seen anyone simply… connect like the three of them.

He could see it, just from the scene below, that they loved each other. No, Potter and Weasley were not having a passionate love affair. And no, Potter or Weasley and Granger weren't mad for each other. But he could tell, just by how they reacted, that they would die for the other; all three them. Never had he seen such and open display of care for another.

With his thoughts, he shut the door behind him, not looking back at the trio.

---

"Alright, that's it. I'm officially exhausted." I laughed, looking at my two best friends. They were disgusting; covered in mud that soaked through their clothes. But I had never seen them more attractive. It was moments like these that made me realize how lucky I was.

Harry heaved himself up off the grass along with his now ten-pound-soaked robe. He offered his hand and I took it graciously as he helped me up off the ground.

"You two look utterly ridiculous."

"And you are looking quite horrific yourself." I rolled my eyes, and began making my way back to the castle alongside the boys. I felt the muddy water in my shoes and regretted not having taken them off before hand.

"Egh, I feel like I'm walking with five pounds of sand in my shoes." Ron grumbled, walking rather absurdly.

"And you look like a penguin doing it." I laughed loudly and Harry joined me, agreeing. Ron ignored us.

"You're helping me clean all of this off, 'Mione."

"Ron, it'll take ten seconds!"

"Yeah, ten seconds of _your_ time." He said grumpily. I rolled my eyes but said no more. We continued to the castle in comfortable silence.

When the colossal door was before us I removed my wand from my pocked and waved it about me, casting a drying spell. Harry and Ron followed suit and when the charm was put into full effect I completely regretting having performed it.

"Ugh, this is disgusting!" I looked down at my arms. Rather than being coated in mud, I was coated in layers of dry dirt.

"Great idea, Hermione!" Ron said sarcastically. I turned to glare at him,

"Well, at least weren't not wet."

"No! But now we've got loads of dirt covering us!" He began shaking his robes, hoping to get off at least some of it. I rolled my eyes and shook a hand through his hair playfully, clearing out a bit of the dust.

"Oh, get over it."

"Filtch is going to murder us if we track in all of this dirt." Harry said, also trying to dust off a bit of it.

"Well then, I suggest you get to the bathrooms quickly." And I pulled open the door, not waiting any longer. I peeked around, noting that the entrance was empty for the most part, besides a few students making their way to dinner early.

We made our way up the staircases quickly and I separated from the boys on the third floor, telling them I'd meet them in the Great Hall for supper. They waved, both grinning, and made their way to the sixth floor, where the Gryffindor common room was. With a smile on my face I made my way to the Head's dorm, ignoring the strange looks I was getting from the few students I passed, most of which were Hufflepuff, whose common room was nearby.

I entered the common room happily, especially enjoying the look on Malfoy's face when he saw me enter. He was sitting on the sofa, spread out and reading.

"Make sure you clean up all that dirt!" Malfoy said, sneering at her appearance.

"What is it with you and cleanliness, Malfoy? Of course, hygiene is extremely important, but sometimes you just need to loosen up a bit." I said, almost-grinning at him. He stared at me as if I had three heads.

"Wha-? Just get out of here Granger." He rolled his eyes and an uncharismatic manner and went back to reading. Grinning still, for reasons I couldn't even tell you, I walked upstairs and into the bathroom, closing the door with a 'snap'.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, yes. I know it was different, but review anyways. Even if you hated it, I'm all ears (or eyes). 


	2. Disastrous Comebacks

**Date:** August 1, 2007

* * *

The following day was hazy. It was the day after, the calm after the storm. The clouds outside were a light gray, nothing like the darkness that had enveloped them the day before.

It was morning, and I had just gotten back to the common room from breakfast. Now it was time for class work. I had brought my books and bag to one of the desks in the common room and set the things on the floor beside the chair. When my quill touched the clean sheet of parchment, ready to start a brand new essay for Charms on the effects, purpose, historical backgrounds, and movements of the ever so popular Anger-Inducing charm the portrait slammed shut and my head whipped towards the door. Malfoy had strolled in, looking flustered, and was throwing quite a loud fit, mumbling incoherent words and throwing his belongs onto the couch and various tables. I cleared my throat, telling I was here and obviously working on an assignment (I was sitting at the desk).

"Oh, shut up, mudblood." He sneered and grabbed the book he had just thrown to the couch.

"Excuse **me**, Malfoy, but I don't believe I am the one you should be taking your anger out on. You really do need to learn how to control your emotions." I said, angry. How dare he insult me for absolutely no reason!

"Yes, I'd just love to see you try if you were me." He threw a glare in my direction.

"I'd rather not even imagine having to be you. 'Hated by all' isn't too appealing to me, despite your obvious attraction to the title." I did not move my eyes from his as I spat out the insult. Okay, maybe not _everyone_ hated him. His mother had to like him, right?

Malfoy only glared at me. If looks could kill, I would have been buried long ago. But if I omit all the other times he's glared at me, I would have dropped dead on the spot. He let out an angry noise and stomped over to his room, slamming the door as well. I gritted my teeth; why did he have to slam things?

Taking a deep breath I tried removing all thoughts of Malfoy from my mind. Too bad it didn't work. I sighed hopelessly and dropped my quill. Bloody Malfoy, he just has to ruin everything.

I stood, not up for essay writing anymore. I could do it later once his ferret face was gone from my mind. Walking calmly, I entered my room and shut the door. I flicked my wand lazily, allowing the music to start from the player, opened one of the two doors to the balcony to allow a nice breeze to trickle in, and jumped onto the bed.

Listening to the music, I felt my mind slowly clear and I began singing along, trying to erase my thoughts.

---

"-match! You can't have won! How could you… you've never before now!" Ron was making quite the commotion whilst talking to Harry.

"Nope, all deals are final. You lost, fair and square." Harry said, smirking.

"What happened?" I approached curiously, not knowing if this was a good idea or not.

"He beat me! He _actually_ beat me!" Ron said with pure shock.

"Erm… at what?"

"Chess." Harry said happily. I smiled at this comment; Ron had always been so cocky about his skills. About time Harry beat him at his own game!

"Great job, Harry!"

"Great job… GREAT JOB?! What do you mean 'Great job, Harry'? I lost and that's not even the half of it!" He slumped down on the couch, his face red with anger.

"What do you mean, 'not even the half of it?'" I looked over at Harry inquisitively, who was grinning bigger than ever.

"We made a bet. Loser has to sign up for the talent show tomorrow." Harry couldn't help but chuckle by the end of the statement. My jaw dropped, and I looked over a Ron.

"Ron! That was horrible, taking advantage of your skills. I think you _deserved_ to lose after hearing that!"

"I-I didn't know he was going to actually win!" he said madly, arms flailing dramatically. It wasn't until then that I found the humor in the matter. I couldn't help but burst out in giggles,

"And what are you going to be performing, Ron? A tap dance with spiders, maybe?"

His face turned an even deeper shade of red, if that was possible, "I don't know what I'm doing, yet." He said tightly. Harry and I, however, were in peals of laughter.

"We'd better go and sign you up, eh Ron?" Harry said happily. Ron only sneered and followed the two of us out of the common room to sign him up for the fate he had marked himself.

---

Monday morning rolled in and it was again time for classes. After a grueling double-Potions, an incredibly difficult class of Arithmancy, and a (to my delight) simple review day in Charms, it was almost dusk and I was back to working on everything I had piled up. The day before, I had been able to finish the Charms essay I was thrown off from doing earlier in the day and had also gotten the assignment from Ancient Ruins finished. That only left (at least from last weeks' assignments) a very long essay for Snape that was due the following Potions class, which was Wednesday.

I got to work on the essay and was able to complete about three-fourths of it until I heard Malfoy enter. Looking up at the clock I noticed that it was already eight o'clock; I had been working for an entire hour. I set down my quill, wanting to take a small break before working on the conclusion, and stood from the chair to stretch out my legs.

Not bothering to acknowledge Malfoy's presence, I walked to the small kitchen-like area and took an apple from the bowl of fruit set out by the house elves. Allowing my thoughts to wonder as I sliced and ate my nighttime snack, I recalled the chat Ron, Harry, and I had had about the talent show tomorrow.

Turns out that Ron had come up with an idea for the show – make jokes. Both Harry and I were very skeptical about the idea, trying to tell him (as politely as possible – you've heard of the Weasley temper, no doubt) that he probably shouldn't do something that required the audience to interact. Before I left, I heard Harry suggesting a Quidditch demonstration with something to do with Keeping and saw Ron's eyes light up at the idea. Hopefully his initial idea was thrown out. As comical as Ron was, she just didn't think stand-up was his… 'thing'. He was more of a 'funny-because-I-accidentally-fell-over' type.

Hoping he made the right choice and moving my thoughts elsewhere, I cleaned up the small mess I had made, including washing my own dishes with a simple spell.

"Why do you always do that? That's what house elves are for." Malfoy piped up.

"How would you like it if your responsibility was to cook and clean up after hundreds of children and adults each day?"

"Well… I suppose if I enjoyed it as much as a house elf does I wouldn't mind. Though that will never happen, mind you." I looked at him indignantly and huffed in protest,

"The only reason they enjoy it is because they have been doing it for centuries."

"Exactly, so why stop now?"

"That's besides the point."

"You enjoy… schoolwork. Why?"

"Because, it's interesting. I like learning new things and being able to apply them in life. It makes me feel more proud and – I just enjoy it."

"Now I don't enjoy schoolwork. I think it's a bother. But does that mean I'm going to… do you schoolwork for you because I think you should start seeing what is really 'fun,' or at least what's fun in my opinion." I stared at him, not quite knowing what to say.

"Well… that's completely different. _If_ the elves were educated then they would-,"

"But they're not. And that is just how things are." Malfoy shrugged, looking casual by firm.

"Harry and Ron say the same things, you know. I'm not going to change my view though. You bring up a good point, I suppose, but there are hundreds of more to contradict your opinions and I doubt you want me to start." Best changed the subject. Or just drop it. He seemed to agree and didn't say anything more.

Then I realized that was probably the first civil conversation we've had in a while. Considering it, I decided it was quite nice. Not having to deal with Malfoy would take out quite a bit of stress I have. Maybe I should try and be nicer.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. I guess he felt my eyes on him because his eyes met mine and he gave me a rude look and turned back to his book. Shrugging it off, I went back to my essay, ready to finish it.

However, when ten minutes had passed and I was (thank Merlin!) almost finished, Malfoy spoke yet again.

"Doing the talent show, Granger?" I gave him a look.

"No, why would I?" I was genuinely curious as to why he would even ask.

"Well, you do sing quite a bit. I had only assumed you would do something."

"Oh." I said, looking at him fully now. He had heard me sing? I didn't even want to think about it. No one had ever heard me sing. Possibly my mum, but no one else had ever, ever heard me. And it completely unnerved me that one of my enemies had.

I tried to be collective, not making it obvious that I was very uncomfortable with his knowledge. But I'm not sure if it worked. He didn't _seem_ to notice, but I couldn't be too sure. Maybe I was just overreacting. Trying to focus, I moved back to my Potions essay. I really needed to get this done.

Ten more minutes, and I had a complete, yet slightly sloppy towards the end, essay completely analyzing the Cerebisum Potion. Gathering my things quickly, I rushed to get out of the room. Or, away from Malfoy at least. I slung my bag over my shoulder and took a few steps towards my room. But, as it may be, Malfoy spoke once more.

"You would do good, if you entered…" he was quiet, shy almost. Draco Malfoy was not a shy person. I turned to look at him, and saw that he would not meet my eyes, as he kept his fixed to the book in front of him. Not knowing how to react to his statement (or did he just compliment me?), I walked the rest of the way to my room and shut the door.

---

Doomsday, as Ron had recently proclaimed it as, had finally arrived, and still words Malfoy had spoken were continuously ringing through my ears. He had complimented me, which was a rare sound, and in doing so he also confused me to an almost maddening extent. Why would he suddenly be nice after playing cruel the entire year? Was I really good? Or was he only lying in order to see me choke in front of the school? I suppose it didn't matter anyways. It was much too late now.

It was 5:30 p.m., and the students who weren't performing were gathering in the Great Hall to be seated. I had met up with Harry minutes before, and he told me that Ron had left half an hour earlier to prepare for the show along with all of the other performers.

"Do you know of anyone else who's going to perform?" I asked Harry as we mad our way into the Hall, which was crowded with students who were being seated.

"Lavender, Ernie, the Hufflepuff in our year, I heard a rumor about Pansy doing something as well. Otherwise, it's a surprise to me."

"Er, what did Ron end up choosing?" I asked, not fully wanting to know the answer.

"He went with the Quidditch demonstration, and thank Merlin! Could you imagine him trying to get the lot of Slytherins to laugh?" Harry grimaced at the idea. I nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly.

We took our seats a moment later within the area surrounded by the other Gryffindors. Although the event was partially to encourage house unity outside of lessons, it seemed as though the students had other ideas. I couldn't help but frown at the outcome. I was Head Girl… perhaps I should sit among the Ravenclaws or… somewhere.

"Er, Harry… I think we should sit over there a bit." I pointed to the right, which was where the crowd clad in blue were seated.

"Why?" he looked skeptical.

"Well I _am_ Head Girl, and this event is meant to support house unity…" I drifted off, hoping he'd get the idea. He sighed but compelled nevertheless. Moving a few rows over we somehow happened to be seated in front of a row of Slytherin, behind a group of Ravenclaws, and to our left was a sea of Hufflepuff-yellow.

"Way to support." Harry grumbled, looking behind him to the Slytherins. Thankfully, it was just a couple of small first-years, who looked rather frightened by his presence more than angered. I turned and sent them a small smile, which they adverted their eyes from. Ignoring their reactions, I turned my gaze to the stage before me.

"To start off, I would like to thank the entire staff for putting this together for all of us to enjoy! I'm glad to see so many of you have willingly attended!" Professor Vector's happy voice was projected through the hall. I couldn't help but smirk at the comment. The students were more excited to see someone make a mistake than to support any of them.

Focusing back to the stage, she saw the curtains being drawn back and the first performer, who happened to be Lavender doing her gymnastic routine (which she had been bragging about for the past week!), was center stage. As the upbeat music continued I couldn't help but admit that Lavender had, as always, had lived up to her bragging. The routine was quite a spectacular sight. When she had finished, a loud applause was given from the students and Lavender beamed happily and waved, taking in all the attention she was gaining from the crowd.

Unfortunately, compared to Lavender, most of the other performers were quite dull. One of the younger Hufflepuff students, however, did quite the skit impersonating a muggle magician, which was very amusing for everyone. One group of girls danced, which was met with one of the girls falling part way through, and resembled an uncoordinated pepper trying to dance throughout the rest of the performance. Quite a few others tried to sing, and I was required to plug my ears a few times, all of which I excused with itching and hair-brushing. Nearing the end of the show it was Ron's turn and when he walked on stage I gave Harry a worried look which he exchanged. Ron was pale and shaking slightly from nerves, but his facial expression looked strong and confident.

"Thanks everyone for coming." He greeted the crowd, who looked at him, a few smirking from the stupid comment. He seemed to have realized what he had said after the fact and quickly recovered with,

"Er, right. I'm going to be demonstrating a few techniques for Keeping in Quidditch (well obviously Quidditch), and, er, you know that already from the pamphlet I'm guessing…" his face was bright red now, and he was clearly very embarrassed by his words. Nevertheless, he continued, clearing his throat,

"I, er, got this one from the book _Quidditch Through the Ages_, and added a bit of my own ideas to it." he reached for his wand and waved it at the Quaffle, making it hover in midair.

"Er, well first you…" I stared at him, feeling sorry for him at first before turning my anger towards Harry.

"You never should have let him do that! I can't believe you, Harry!" I whispered to him, but when I saw the shocked look on his face (with a hit of amusement) I stopped and looked back at the stage, almost immediately regretting it when laugher rang through the all.

It seemed as though, within the minute I had looked away, Ron had managed to show the school how to get pummeled by the Quaffle rather than stop it. I covered my hand to my mouth, muffling the gasp I couldn't help but emit. He had _also_ managed to knock something behind the stage over, and you could hear from the projection charm casted on him that he was trying to help fix it.

I look at Harry, and he looked right back at me. We both stood up at the same time and headed to the steps that leaded to the left side of the stage, where Ron was standing.

"I can't believe you didn't take back the bet after he had lost!"

"Oh, come on! He wouldn't have for me. Besides, who'd have thought something like this would have happened?" Harry said, not sounding sorrowful at all, but highly amused.

I glared at him.

"Ah, come on! He'll be laughing about it tomorrow!" Harry tried again, but I could only glare. Honestly, that was almost _him_ up there making a complete fool of himself!

Now, most of the students were laughing happily at the display Ron was putting on. When Harry and I reached the side of the stage we saw why. Ron seemed to have forgotten that he was a wizard and was trying to mop up the water that had spilled from the glasses that belonged to Luna (who had performed some strange charms on them a few acts before Ron) with his robe! Not being able to stand seeing my best friend in such a state I rushed up to the side of the stage with my wand.

"_Evanesco_," I pointed towards the water and it cleared from the stage floor. Following that I muttered the drying spell on Ron's robes and threw them at him so he would put them back on.

"Thanks 'Mione." His voice, which he had forgotten was amplified echoed into the hall. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"Maybe you should call it an act, now." I suggested, not wanted to see him any more red than he was.

"But, I have to use the stage time, it was on the sign up sheet!" Ron whispered, trying to quiet his voice. It didn't work. "I'm going to kill Harry." Hermione couldn't help but smirk at that.

I bit my bottom lip nervously. There were two choices: 1) Make Ron go back out there, he lost the bet so he should finish his show! 2) Make Harry do something as revenge for making Ron go up there in the first place. Or 3) Go up there myself.

Quite frankly, none of them appeared.

"What if you don't use it? How much time do you have left?" I asked, but then muttered, "_Quietus_," to reverse the effects of his voice.

"I'm not sure! Snape's been helping run it though. You don't suppose he'll make me go back up there, do you?" Ron said, looking very frightened and pale once again. Staring at him for a moment longer I took a deep breath and said without further though,

"Don't worry, you've got me now." I looked at him, trying to reassure him (and myself), and walked onto the stage without giving myself a chance to hesitate. I could see that Ron was about to speak, but I held up a hand to object.

I looked out to the students, noticing how many people were actually in Hogwarts for the first time. Too many, much too many. I closed my eyes for a moment and turned to the side slightly. Pulling out my wand, I pointed it to myself and said quietly,

"_Sonorus_," turning back to the crowd I looked at them again, not knowing what to do now, "Er, hi." I said shakily, and heard a few people talking. Noticing I sounded just about a dim as Ron had I quickly recovered, "Er, well I'll be taking Ron's spot for the rest of his… act."

Everyone had stopped their laughing and was watching curiously, wondering what I was going to do. It was well-known fact I was dreadful at Quidditch, so I clearly wasn't going to continue that demonstration.

I was shaking slightly in fear but forced myself to continue… for Ron. I looked at Harry from the side of the stage, and he too had a curious look on his face but also looked encouraging. I smiled at him and then looked back to the crowd nervously. It was now or never.

I opened my mouth, ready to start, and it seemed as though everyone was holding their breath to hear my voice! Or maybe it was just me. And the first note left my voice,

_When they push, when they pull, tell me, can you hold on? _

It wasn't the best I had ever sung, but it was just the first line. I continued, expecting my voice to become accustom to the singing after a few more words. _Warming up would have been a bit helpful_, I chastised myself for not remember to.

_When they say you should change, can you lift your head high and stay strong?  
Will you give up give in, when your heart's crying out: That is wrong  
Will you love you for you, at the end of it all? _

I opened my eyes, which were closed tight, in fear of reactions to everyone else. Surprisingly, I was met with two-hundred shocked faces. I looked sideways to where Harry (and now Ron) were standing and was met with two gaping teenage boys. I glanced at Malfoy amongst the Slytherins, not knowing why I had in the first place. But, to my surprise, he was wearing one of is oh-so-famous trademark smirks. Not knowing why, I was stimulated to continue and so I did,

_In life, there's gonna be times when you're feeling low  
And in your mind, insecurities seems to take control  
We start to look outside ourselves for acceptance and approval  
We keep forgetting that the one thing we should know is_

_Don't be scared to fly alone, find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door it's in your hands, the world is yours  
Don't hold back and always know all the answers will unfold  
What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar_

Keeping my eyes open now I was, again, shocked to see people staring to murmur within the crowed. Others looked transfixed by my singing. I looked over a Harry, bewildered, who had finally snapped his jaw shut and gave me a glance that shouted 'Keep going!'

_The boy who wonders is he good enough for them  
Keeps tryin' to please 'em all but he just never seems to fit in  
Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never ever be good enough for him  
Keeps tryin' to change and that's a game she'll never win_

_In the mirror is where she comes face to face with her fears  
Her own reflection now foreign to her after all these years  
All of her life she has tried to be something besides herself  
Now, time has passed and she's ended up someone else with regret_

_What is it in us that makes us feel the need to keep pretending? Gotta let ourselves be_

_Don't be scared to fly alone, find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door it's in your hands, the world is yours  
Don't hold back and always know all the answers will unfold  
What are you waiting for, spread your wings and soar_

I took a breath after the last note, but heard no sound from the audience. My heart stopped. I stared at all the faces, trying to read them, but what with the lights and my nerves, all I wanted to do was get off the stage. Now.

I turned and walked off, standing by Ron and Harry now. I pointed my wand at myself again and un-amplified my voice. Still, they looked simply astonished.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I was completely mortified. Was this good or bad? I couldn't help but think it was the latter.

"Wow." Ron said, almost as if stuck in a trance. I stared at him.

"Hermione… that was… amazing." Harry said in a daze, "How come you never told us you could do that?"

"I… never really… I don't like to sing in front of people." Now I was uncomfortable. It was flattering, oh yes, but they were my best friends! Of course they had to say I was good.

"Why the blood hell not? You're great!" Ron said loudly. I only blushed at muttered small thanks.

"Er, well, I'm going to go up to my common room now." I was so… embarrassed. I was sure my face was a ripe as a tomato! But I was just… mortified. I began to walk away from Harry and Ron, and neither stopped me. Walking along the edge of the Great Hall I managed to leave and slowly made my way up to my common room.

It was official. Never, _ever_, again would I do anything like _that_, even if it was for Ron.

* * *

**  
A/N:** Phew! And there's the second chapter. Also revised. Like the summary says, I'm not sure where I'm going with this one! But next chapter will be the schools reactions as well as all the other fun stuff that happens after a talent show (Like Harry running from his best friend). And, I can't forget to mention the ever-staying Malfoy and his 'I-told-you-so' attitude. With that, I'm finished for tonight. It's 4:00 in the morning and I've been writing since 1:40. Yeah. I have no life, which is why I can wake up at noon happy. Until next time!

**Disclaimer:** Character are owned by J.K. Rowling. Lyrics to Christina Aguilera, the song Soar.


End file.
